<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Got Me In Love Again by luciferschildhasrisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164995">You Got Me In Love Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschildhasrisen/pseuds/luciferschildhasrisen'>luciferschildhasrisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Sexy Times, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschildhasrisen/pseuds/luciferschildhasrisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a lesbian au centered around gigi and crystal!! Gigi is moving to a new state and a new school, only to meet her soulmate. Crystal is an out and proud lesbian however Gigi is stuck in the closet :(<br/>basically the adventures of two sweet girls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to write this for a while and this is my first story! I'll try and update every day but it may be every other day. I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Honey we may have to move".</p><p>These were the 6 words that rang in Gigi's ears like a broken record. Move? Move to where? How could she possibly just leave her old life behind? All her friends and family? No. This was not acceptable. Gigi's mother and father had recently divorced and with her mother looking for a fresh start, Gigi did somewhat know that this was coming. However, this doesn't mean that she has to like it. </p><p>"As long as we don't move too far then maybe I can get used to it" Gigi mumbled as she continued to eat her dinner at the table where her and her mother sat.</p><p>"Well the thing is darling, I was looking at places in Missouri" Her mother informed her with a nervous look on her face, as if she was waiting for a bomb to go off. And it did.</p><p>"Mom!! I like Arizona why can't we stay here?? If you wanted to get away from dad couldn't we have just moved towns?? You're making me move to a new state??!!" Gigi exclaimed as she jumped from her seat in anger. She was furious, how could her mom expect her to be okay with this?</p><p>"I know it's a big change but won't it be fun Gigi? And besides you haven't exactly had fun in Arizona recently. You and Tom breaking up has really got you down honey."</p><p>That name was like a punch to the stomach. Tom. Gigi's ex boyfriend who dumped her when he knew that Gigi was just using him to keep up appearances. He suspected that Gigi was talking to other guys when she became distant and began giving him the cold shoulder. Little did he know that she was busy tossing around the idea that she could possibly be gay. The last couple of years have been hell for Gigi. She'd been constantly worrying that people would find out her secret and expose her. She couldn't handle that. Maybe moving states could be a good thing. Nobody knows her and she can start with a new personality, one that nobody is suspicious of.</p><p>"Gigi please talk to me honey" her mother pleaded after many moments of silence.</p><p>"Maybe it'll be okay mom. I mean I'm not ecstatic but I understand why you wanna move. I don't blame you after what dad put you through. Let's do it".</p><p>Gigi's mother opened her arms to embrace Gigi for a few seconds. Gigi took the time to inhale the smell of her mom's perfume. It took her back to when times were easier, when sexuality wasn't a pressing issue. She wishes she could tell her but now isn't the time. Gigi hasn't got herself figured out yet and she doesn't want to put her mom through any more stress. After her dad was caught having an affair her mom's mental health went downhill and only now is Gigi starting to see the more hopeful side to her again. She'll do anything for her mom.</p><p>"Do you wanna see the place I have picked? We could move there in a couple of weeks if all goes well" her mother told her excitedly. Gigi nodded and followed her to the computer where she could show her the house she has in mind. Maybe everything could work out okay after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Gigi's first day in Missouri and she bumps into a certain weirdo ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>After the stress of telling family members and friends about the move, Gigi and her mother were prepared to start new lives in Missouri. Gigi was stressed about the small plane ride but managed to get through it with the help of her good friend Netflix. So many thoughts were running through her head (as usual) but she was most worried about finding friends in her new school. Gigi was quite popular in her old school but it was mostly because she played the role of the dumb straight blonde girl. She was passionate about dance and the girls in her class looked up to her, but she never had any real friends. Just the fake ones that followed her around like lost puppies. Would it be the same in Missouri?</p><p>Gigi and her mom entered their new home and unpacked. Her mother seemed cheerful, as if she'd had an injection of hope and happiness. Seeing her mom like this made Gigi feel exactly the same, no matter how anxious she was. </p><p>"Your room looks gorgeous doesn't it Gigi? You get your own walk in closet, lucky girl" Her mother exclaimed as she walked around the spacious room. Gigi had to agree, the bright barbie pink room lit joy in her tummy. She was always a girly girl, through and through. </p><p>"I was thinking we should go explore, get some food maybe?" Gigi's mom asked. The thought of food got Gigi very excited considering she hadn't been able to eat the aeroplane food. Within 10 seconds she was nodding and they were heading for the car.</p><p>~</p><p>The cafe was cute and quaint and the waitresses were even cuter. Though of course Gigi wouldn't look at them for more than 5 seconds because duh, she's repressing her gay feelings of course. It may be 2020 but she's still a 17 year old girl in a big and scary world. Her and her mom find a booth at the back of the cafe and order. Right as Gigi began to order a salad and coke, her eyes began to wander to the opening cafe door. Specifically what walked through the door. </p><p>A real life angel.</p><p>She looked around Gigi's age and had curly red hair that framed her soft and delicate face perfectly. Her eyes were dark and mysterious and Gigi felt herself falling into them as she-</p><p>"A-are you okay?" the young waitress asked. Gigi realised that she had lost the ability to talk as she stared at the most beautiful girl alive. Who could blame her really? Gigi muttered an apology and continued her order, trying to keep her eyes on the menu as she spoke because if she looked at the girl again she may lose the ability to talk for longer than a few seconds. </p><p>The waitress left and Gigi looked up to find her mother with a puzzled look on her face. </p><p>"Honey what happened there?" She giggled as she obviously noticed her daughter becoming absolutely speechless out of nowhere. </p><p>"God there was this really nice car outside. Red and shiny, looked like a sports car. Kinda took my breath away I guess". Gigi was proud of herself for coming up with such a smart response so quickly. 1 point to Gigi Goode.</p><p>"Baby you've never looked twice at a single car in your life."</p><p>Okay never mind, 0 points to Gigi. </p><p>"I knew I raised a little weirdo" Her mom sighed lovingly as she changed the topic. Phew, at least she didn't know that Gigi was made breathless by a girl. Even if she was the most stunning girl to exist. </p><p>CRASH! </p><p>Gigi and her mom both snapped their heads towards the loud sound and found the red haired girl on the floor surrounded by cakes that were on display before they came tumbling to the ground along with the girl. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy! I'll pay for it I promise!" The sweet girl said quickly, as if she was embarrassed. Which she most definitely was. The soft pink blush on her cheeks and the apologetic look in her eyes told a thousand words. The girl was helped to her feet by a nearby waitress who assured her that it was okay and that mistakes happen. Of course Gigi took this moment to take in her appearance once more. She had a low crop top on, exposing her cleavage slightly. She was definitely more curvy than Gigi who had only started wearing bras a year ago. Gigi's eyes moved up and down her body before they settled on her eyes.</p><p>Which were staring right back at her. </p><p>"I-I need the bathroom real quick. Be right back!" Gigi stuttered before practically running into the cafe's bathroom.</p><p>Real smooth Gigi, real smooth.</p><p>She calmed herself down by the sink and a billion thoughts attacked her at once. All of them involving the clumsy redhead that locked eyes with her 2 seconds ago. Gigi wondered what her name was. She had to know. It would keep her up at night if she didn't find out.</p><p>Gigi made it her mission to someday find out the name of this adorable human.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi starts her first day at her new school and the beautiful redhead just happens to be there, who would've thought it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally didn't think anyone would read this omg thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>To say that Gigi was freaking out wouldn't be correct. No, she wasn't freaking out. She was having the biggest anxiety attack to ever exist. It was the day that she had to attend her new school and her small hands shook as she lifted her cereal to her mouth once again. She felt sick, maybe her mom would let her off?</p><p>"Mo-"</p><p>"No Gigi"</p><p>Never mind that idea was out of the window. Gigi's mother had heard her panicking about her first day all week and she knew that she would get over it once she got there. Gigi sighed and left for her room to get changed. </p><p>Okay. Need a good first impression. She chose to combine a tight black and pink top with black shorts and fishnet tights. Good start. She didn't put on too much makeup, just mascara and lipgloss. Gigi loved glamorous makeup but let's be realistic, she didn't have the time. </p><p>"Gigi come on we need to go"</p><p><em>It's okay Gigi you can do this, you've done scarier things before. You're gonna be fine. </em>Gigi told herself as she slowly walked downstairs and out to her mom's car. She sped up because she realised it would probably be way more embarassing to turn up late on her first day. What could go wrong?</p><p>~</p><p>"Mom seriously I think I'm gonna throw up" Gigi pleaded with her mother before she had to enter the school.</p><p>"Darling you're gonna be just fine, you got on with everyone well in your last school so you'll have no problems here, I love you honey I'll see you in a few hours" Her mom was clearly not going back on making Gigi go to school, so Gigi accepted defeat. </p><p>She left the car and started the long walk up the large staircase and to the door of the school. It automatically opened and Gigi found herself in a narrow corridor surrounded by preppy girls and jocks. They all stared at her as she walked by, intrigued by the new girl. A group of girls came up to her, all dressed the same with bleach blonde hair. They looked like they came straight out of Mean Girls.</p><p>"New to school?" One of them asked while eyeing Gigi up and down before smiling at her.</p><p>"Yeah, just moved here" Gigi responded, very wary of the girls. She was popular before but she knew it may not be the same here.</p><p>"If you ever need a group to hang out with you can always find us" The main girl of the group told her with what seemed like a fake smile. Gigi knew these type of girls well, hell, she used to have to act like them. </p><p>"I may take you up on that, thanks" Gigi said as politely as she could.</p><p>"What's your name then?" The leader asked. Seriously, did the other 2 girls not have a voice?</p><p>"It's Gigi, sorry I have to get to class" she explained quickly and sweetly as she didn't want to seem rude but she couldn't stand to be late on her first day. She continued her walk down the corridor, making twists and turns down different hallways. It was then that Gigi realised she didn't have a single clue where she was going. She should've just asked those girls, they weren't that bad. Nice one Gigi. She turned around quickly, apparently incapable of hearing footsteps behind her as she knocked right into someone and fell to the floor. </p><p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Gigi apologised, looking up to see who she just embarrassed herself in front of. </p><p>The gorgeous clumsy girl from the cafe.</p><p>Yeah, that makes sense.</p><p>"No no I'm sorry! I was gonna say hi because I recognised you from the cafe the other day and I was like I should greet her since she's new but I didn't wanna seem creepy but also I know what it's like to be new and I'm gonna shut up now" the adorable girl somehow got all that out in one breath, making Gigi giggle at her rambling. </p><p>"You're still on the floor oh my god come here" The girl offered her hand to Gigi in a sweet gesture. Gigi took her hand and almost died right then and there. Her hand was so soft and small against hers, and Gigi thought she had small hands. </p><p>
  <em>Gigi could you get any gayer?</em>
</p><p>The girl may have had small hands but Gigi was yanked up to her feet by someone that had the strength of the hulk. She was full of surprises.</p><p>"I'm Crystal" She told Gigi with a smile.</p><p>Crystal.</p><p>Why did that make so much sense? Any other name wouldn't have fit this quirky girl correctly but Crystal just worked. </p><p>"U-uh I'm Gigi. Not nearly as exciting" Gigi muttered nervously with a small laugh. Crystal was leaving her breathless with every sentence. How could she have such a profound affect on her? Gigi had seen pretty girls before. But none of them compared to Crystal.</p><p>"Gigi is pretty, don't say that! What class do you have first?" Crystal asked her in her high pitched voice. She even sounded like an angel. </p><p>"Art I think" Gigi replied. The look that came over Crystal's face filled her with joy, she was just too cute. </p><p>"You have art with me!! Come on let's go we can't be late" and just like that Gigi was once again swept off her feet as Crystal grabbed her hand and lead her in a different direction. Gigi took the time to take in her smell, Crystal's perfume was incredibly sweet. Like marshmallows. Her outfit was similar to the other day however this time the crop top that Crystal wore was neon green and her jeans were bright blue. </p><p>She was most definitely quirky.</p><p>"So where did you move from Gig?"</p><p>Gig? (pronounced Geeg, not actually like gig just had to put that out there)</p><p>Nobody had ever made a nickname for her before. She got a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach before she realised she hadn't answered.</p><p>"Oh I'm from Arizona" </p><p>"Oooh cute my family always visit Arizona. You'll fit right in here I promise. And you have to sit with me in class now I'm not giving you an option" Crystal said, attempting to be threatening in an endearing way. </p><p>"You don't have to threaten me Crystal!" I laugh as we stop at a bright red door covered in splatter marks. So this must be art.</p><p>"Hehe yes I did. Come on everyone in art is really nice. Well mostly everyone, there are some dicks but there always will be" Crystal explained as she opened the door and finally let go of Gigi's hand. Had they been holding hands all that time? Oh god her hand was clammy, great first impression Gigi.</p><p>They walked in and Gigi followed Crystal to the back of the class where a group of girls sat. Gigi was taken back when two of them looked to be arguing.</p><p>"You know for a fact that my piece is more bold than yours Jackie!"</p><p>"Well it may be more bold but it sure as hell isn't as precise" A girl with dark hair and big glasses responded back with a hint of cheekiness to her voice.</p><p>"It's abstract!!" The first girl shouted, seeming frustrated. She had striaght blonde hair, well defined eyebrows and seemed quite angry at this "Jackie".</p><p>"Could you two lesbos stop arguing for 2 seconds, we have company." Crystal spoke up. Oh god, is she homophobic?</p><p>"Sorry Crystal but Jan is clearly just being overboard again".</p><p>"Well if my girlfriend could keep her mouth shut for a couple seconds" Jan replied, looking less mad but more grumpy. As if she was a child that had just been scolded.</p><p>So Crystal wasn't homophobic at all, Jackie and Jan were girlfriends. Gigi nearly audibly sighed in relief before she caught herself and kept quiet.</p><p>"Gig, that's Jackie and Jan, the embarassing couple that nobody wants to be around" Crystal explained.</p><p>"I'm jaida the pretty one, that's Nicky the strange little french one" A girl with deep skin and beautiful eyes spoke up, pointing to a small girl that sat at the end of the large table. She grumbled something in French but then greeted Crystal with a large grin.</p><p>"Y'all forgetting about me?" Another girl spoke up. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked like a country girl. </p><p>"Shut up Heidi" They all said in unison, laughing afterwards. These girls seemed to have a strong bond and could joke around freely without hurting each other's feelings. Gigi was so happy that her humour may be understood here.</p><p>"I'm Gigi" she said with confidence, not nearly as nervously as she did with the popular girls when she first entered the school. </p><p>"Hope you're not afraid of gays Gigi, because 3 people here are raging homos" Jaida laughed. Gigi guessed that meant Jaida was also gay and her heart sank. She was really hoping to get to know Crystal. She wasn't even out anyway! Why does she care? She didn't want a girlfriend when she was in Arizona and she wasn't changing her mind now.</p><p>She looked over at Crystal and saw her smiling brightly, her cheeks pink and her dimples pronounced.</p><p>Maybe Gigi was falling in deeper than she thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi is facing some inner demons whilst also falling helplessly in love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Art class went smoothly, very smoothly actually. Gigi felt safe with her new friends, comfortable for the first time in a while. She's happy that she didn't fake throw up in the toilet at home. Crystal continued to be goofy and adorable, making her eyes go crossed when she got a dab of paint on her nose. Gigi's heart was aching but she put it aside because, gay? Nah. Gigi wasn't gay. Sure.</p><p>Gigi was however dreading dance class later that day because it was the only time she wasn't with Crystal. Although she had Jaida who was also interested in dance, Gigi wanted to be with Crystal. As a friend of course.</p><p>Lunch rolled around quick enough and everyone headed to the school canteen. Well, mostly everyone. Crystal sprinted ahead of them because she "just had to get a sandwich before the jocks stole them from her". Crystal's mind must be a strange place to be and she hasn't failed yet at making Gigi breathless from laughter.</p><p>As Gigi entered the canteen she felt eyes on her immediately. Turning her head she saw the three girls that had approached her earlier, the popular ones. Though, they seem to have formed a different opinion on her now if the look of disgust meant anything. Gigi felt small, she walked quicker and hoped nobody noticed.</p><p>"Girl, just don't look over there, trust me they're bitches to everybody!" Jaida assured her. That made Gigi feel better to know that she wasn't just being targeted. Though she wondered what had changed from this morning. As the girls all sat down at their small table Gigi heard a snarky voice from behind her.</p><p>"Hey gigi!" The girl shouted, obviously eager for her attention. With disapproving looks from her new friend group, Gigi decided to ignore the voice and turn back to her conversation with Heidi.</p><p>"Oh so that's why you didn't sit with us? You're with the dyke club now? Should've known you were one of them!" The nasty girl's words were like punches to the stomach. Was everyone gonna think she was gay now? The thought terrified her to the core.</p><p>"Oh fuck off Sarah go blow some jock behind the bleachers" Crystals voice came from behind them. Though the insult was clear, her words were still a little muffled. Turning around, Gigi saw why. Crystal had shoved her entire sandwich into her mouth and it was now sticking violently into the side of her cheek. Gigi couldn't help but giggle, although her mind was going nuts. The three girls all looked offended and were ready to clap back before Jan spoke up.</p><p>"Look, you don't have to get with the pussy programme but you could at least leave the word dyke out of it. I mean c'mon we don't go around calling you a whore?</p><p>The entire group bursted out into uncontrollable laughter because pussy programme? Gold. The girls didn't have anything clever to come up with and just went back to continue their boring little conversation. Crystal took a seat next to Gigi and finished what was left of her sandwich.</p><p>"Gigi what's your last name?" Crystal asked with a twinkle in her deep brown eyes.</p><p>"It's Goode. With an E. But don't pronounce it with the E."</p><p>"Right. Okay. Miss Gigi Goode, don't you ever listen to a thing those bitches say or I will single handedly beat you up" Crystal "threatened" her.</p><p>"It's hard to take your threats seriously when you're spitting crumbs in my face Miss Crystal" Gigi laughed and pretended to wipe away pretend crumbs. Crystal's mouth opened wide in fake offence and she gasped "ouch" in the most dramatic way possible.</p><p>"Hey Gigi has Crystal told you her last name yet?" Nicky piped up from the end of the table. She seemed to like that spot. I answered no and turned to look to Crystal for an answer. She sighed heavily before mumbling "Methyd. My last name is Methyd."</p><p>Gigi sat there in shock for a few moments before releasing a small snicker.</p><p>"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Crystal cried in a baby voice.</p><p>"Why would your parents call you crystal if they knew your last name had to be methyd?" Gigi had to ask in between the giggles.</p><p>"They have a sick, twisted sense of humour and I have carried that around my whole life."</p><p>The table couldn't help but roar with laughter as Crystal sat there with a small smile on her face, still trying to seem mad at everyone. </p><p>"Oh come on now you know we love You Crystal Elizabeth Methyd" Jackie said endearingly.</p><p>"At least her middle name is normal" Gigi muttered.</p><p>"Fuck you miss goode!" Crystal wailed out. Gigi would be worried about hurting her feelings except Crystal was laughing harder than everybody else. She looked as though she was about to fall off her seat, so she grabbed onto Gigi's thigh for support to lift herself back up.</p><p>Gigi hated to admit it but just that small touch got her a little bit riled up. Her cheeks blushed and she could only imagine that she looked like a helpless tomato at the hands of the most beautiful weirdo alive.</p><p>It was time for dance class so Jaida and Gigi got dressed quickly and headed to the gym to stretch. </p><p>"Baby you're fitting in so well with everyone, and I usually hate most people I have to socialise with" Jaida informed her with a cheeky wink was she bent down to touch her toes.</p><p>"I know it shocked me too, I guess you guys are just really nice. Crystal was so sweet when she bumped into me so it was a good first impression."</p><p>"Oh yeah she's a good little gay, probably the most innocent of us all".</p><p>Gigi's heart stopped. Gay? Was that true? Or was it just a term of endearment or something? Because if Gigi found out that Crystal was gay, she wouldn't be able to get that out of her head.</p><p>"Gay?" Gigi asked because of course her curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>"Yeah, Crystal's a lesbian, couldn't you tell?"</p><p>It was as if the world had just stopped turning at that moment and all that remained were those 3 words. "Crystal's a lesbian".</p><p>"So you're not gay?" Gigi questioned.</p><p>"Girl no, why? do I give off gay vibes?" Jaida joked adding an eyebrow raise. Gigi could feel her heart in her stomach.</p><p>On one hand if Crystal was straight it would have meant that Gigi could stop this little crush and just ignore it easier because Crystal wasn't even into girls. But now that she knew she was, Gigi knew that Crystal Elizabeth Methyd was going to ruin her life.</p><p>She's just in for the ride.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The big gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi is feeling the big gay and she may not be too subtle about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still shocked at how many people have read this haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>After falling a few times and nearly breaking her ankle, Gigi emerged out of dance class with a smile. Her and Jaida had gotten closer and Gigi felt as though she could get used to this new school. </p><p>As Gigi and Jaida were getting changed, their group barged through the door of the changing rooms. </p><p>"Listen you two whores we're getting ice creams" Nicky declared. They were lucky that everyone else had left because they were causing quite the scene. </p><p>"I thought we were going for tacos?" Jaida asked with a sour look on her face, obviously not thrilled by the change of plans.</p><p>"Crystal started complaining halfway through English and threw a tantrum, so no, we're getting ice creams instead" Jan sighed as she looked over to Crystal who looked like the cat who had got the cream.</p><p>"Whatever girl, as long as I get some food in me, Gigi and I burned about 50000 calories in dance today so y'all can treat us." Jaida really was dramatic, though her and Gigi did nearly break their legs doing complicated routines so it seemed only fair.</p><p>"Come along miss Goode your carriage awaits" Crystal announced as she bent over in an invitation for Gigi to hop up on her back.</p><p>"Crystal I'm sweaty, no" Gigi tried to make an excuse to not ride Crystal's back out of fear that she would die from embarrassment and horniness. She was 17 years old and had never done anything with anyone ever, a piggy back ride may just push her over the edge.</p><p>"Do I look like I care now hurry up before I trot away!" It looked like Crystal had made up her mind already, so Gigi jumped up and let Crystal carry her out of the changing room door, though that may have been the last decision that Gigi Goode would ever have to make as Crystal was going as quick as a race horse on speed down the hallways. If this is how Gigi dies, it's a good way to go.</p><p>"How long do you give them before they start dating?" Heidi asked the girls. They all proceeded to make bets on the girls, with none of the bets going past one month.</p><p>~</p><p>"Crystal how far exactly are you planning on carrying me?" Gigi questioned the redhead.</p><p>"Until the ice cream shop of course" Crystal responded casually, as if carrying Gigi was no big deal. Which to be fair, it probably wasn't considering Gigi was around 110 pounds.</p><p>"Crystal would you put the poor girl down!" Heidi shouted from 5 feet behind them with the rest of the girls. Crystal insisted on being ahead of the girls at all times, she was very competitive. </p><p>"She likes it trust me, and besides, Gigi can't be walking to an ice cream shop after all her dancing" said Crystal, as if Gigi were the most important person on the earth.</p><p>"I had dance too you bitch!" voiced Jaida from behind them, though it sounded like she was catching up very quickly. With a quick snap of her head Gigi caught sight of Jaida running towards them with an evil grin on her face making Gigi shriek. Crystal turned her head and gasped.</p><p>"We must pick up the speed!!!" She cried as she began to dash up the road, holding Gigi by the legs as if her life depended on it. Apparently Crystal ran track or something because even with Gigi on her back, Jaida wasn't catching up. Although Gigi started to feel a little unsafe on the back of miss Methyd. Luckily they were on grass.</p><p>"Crystal I'm feeling unsteady!" Gigi called out before her and Crystal both tumbled to the ground, Crystal crushing her. The grass cushioned her fall and besides, Gigi wouldn't have felt any pain because Crystal. Was. On. Top. Of. Her.</p><p>Was she in a dream?</p><p>Crystal straddled her thighs for a second and stared at Gigi with a look in her eyes that she couldn't recognise. Then she gave her a small wink and Gigi left the earth and entered a new dimension.</p><p>Of course Crystal soon lifted herself before hauling Gigi up too, the girls all together again.</p><p>"Crystal you clumsy bitch!" Nicky yelled giving her a smack on the arm that Crystal pretended hurt like hell. Nicky rolled her eyes and the girls started a nice slow walk to the ice cream shop that was in sight. </p><p>When they entered the girls ordered their ice creams and sat down in a booth at the back of the store. They were very introverted, didn't like to draw too much attention since they knew Jackie and Jan could start making out at any moment.</p><p>"Gigi you're weird" Crystal stated very matter of factly from beside her. Gigi gawked at her in shock.</p><p>"I'm weird? Crystal Methyd I've only known you for a day and you've done too many strange things to count!" Gigi screeched in offense.</p><p>"Well yeah but I don't eat mint chocolate chip ice cream."</p><p>"Theres nothing wrong with it!"</p><p>"Why don't you just eat toothpaste while you're at it, huh Gigi?"</p><p>This girl was going to be the death of her. So Gigi did the only thing that she knew to do and she booped Crystal on the nose, covering her with mint chocolate chip ice cream. Crystal's eyes went funny to try and see her ice cream covered nose but then gave up and booped Gigi right back.</p><p>"My makeuppppp" Gigi whined as she went to wipe the ice cream off. Before she could do that Crystal was in her face and licking her nose to rid it of the cold, sweet treat.</p><p>Gigi was starstruck and clearly it showed as she sat there with her mouth gaping as all the other girls laughed at her paralyzed state. Crystal however was sitting there with a smug little grin, happy that she'd reduced Gigi to silence.</p><p>Little did she know that she'd done that many times before all ready. </p><p>"Crystal! I swear to god!" Gigi laughed nervously as she shoved Crystal gently, barely applying any pressure.</p><p>"Oh hush baby."</p><p>Gigi was definitely bright red now for sure. The pet names and the licking it was all too much. Gigi knew she was gay, but it didn't mean she wanted to confront it. Was she even ready for a girlfriend? Was Crystal even being serious anyway?</p><p>"O-one second!" She muttered as she ran into the bathroom, leaving the girls staring at her empty seat and wondering what was wrong. Crystal felt guilty, feeling like she had stepped too far. Maybe Gigi wasn't gay and she just got the wrong impression. But Crystal was rarely wrong. So she went to investigate.</p><p>Gigi stood at the sinks just staring at her reflection as she absorbed all the questions that she couldn't escape. She barely had time to think before the bathroom door was opening and the curly haired girl was in sight once again. Gigi tried to straighten up and hide the fact that she was a clear mess, but Crystal saw.</p><p>"What's up miss goode?" Crystal asked sweetly, pure worry lacing her words. </p><p>"Nothing just felt a little sick that's all." Gigi had always been a bad liar. </p><p>"Right, so you're not at all worked up?" </p><p>Uh oh. She knew. Her eyes looked darker, as though she had seen directly into Gigi's soul.</p><p>"I-I'm not gay" Gigi mumbled. She tried to make her voice steady but it trembled with every word and she worried that she would start crying.</p><p>"What are you scared of Gigi?"</p><p>She didn't even have an answer for her. She didn't know what she was scared of. The unknown?</p><p>"Whatever it is, I'll protect you" Crystal promised sincerely. Gigi believed her wholeheartedly. The girl that she had known for a day. She was in deep. She didn't even realise that Crystal had slowly started moving towards her and they were face to face. Gigi only felt happiness in her heart. With Crystal looking at her like that, how could she feel anything negative? The questions disappeared as Crystal's face inched closer and closer to hers.</p><p>She couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>Gigi raised her hands to Crystal's face and held her there as she closed the distance between them. Crystal's lips felt warm and inviting, and Gigi already didn't want to leave. Crystal held her waist and pulled her body closer, making Gigi's body buzz in excitement. It was only quick, Gigi didn't want to overstep the line and as much as she wanted to keep kissing Crystal forever, she wanted the girl to think about things just like her.</p><p>"Crystal I-"</p><p>"You really enjoyed the kiss? I have to say I did too" Crystal announced adorably. How was this girl so unbelievably sexy and cute at the same time? Gigi couldn't help but chuckle at every word that left her mouth.</p><p>"I know we've only known each other for a day. I just really wanted to kiss you. If that's how you wanna leave it then that's okay." Crystal sounded sad when she finished speaking. Gigi couldn't have that.</p><p>"I wanna know you Crystal, more than anything else" whispered Gigi, reaching for Crystal's hands so that she could lace their fingers together. She loved the electricity that coursed through her bones whenever they touched.</p><p>"Once you get to know me, baby there's no going back!" Crystal joked.</p><p>Gigi decided that she wouldn't mind that. She decided to lean in for another quick peck as she just couldn't help herself. </p><p>"Now we've had two kisses in the bathroom of an ice cream shop!" Crystal giggled excitedly as they pulled away. Gigi and her held hands for a few more moments, smiling softly and enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them before they decided to head back to the girls. After all, they'd start to get suspicious if they stayed in there making out all day. Though it must have been obvious because the two girls couldn't stop smiling as they left the tiny bathroom of the ice cream shop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi and Crystal continue to grow... closer ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's gonna be a make out scene in this but they won't go all the way just yet guys don't worry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a few days after Gigi and Crystal's kiss and they hadn't done much else. Everyday at school they would practically eye fuck each other (oblivious to the fact that they are <em>not</em> subtle and their friends all notice) but they hadn't done much else physically. Gigi needed time to think about what she wanted. Well, obviously she wanted Crystal but was she ready to come out to everyone? It was too soon to tell.</p><p>One day in math class, Crystal and Gigi were sitting next to each other once again (no shocker to anyone around them) and Crystal looked nervous, which was unusual for her. Gigi knew that Crystal was confident most of the time and had never really seen a vulnerable side to her, but it appeared to be showing at that moment.</p><p>"Hey Crys, you seems a little off today, are you okay?" Gigi questioned her, worried about her lack of jokes and jabs.</p><p>"I um, I wanted to ask you something" Crystal stated but then stopped talking all together. They sat in silence for a few moments before Gigi bugged her to tell.</p><p>"Crystal do I need to tickle it out of you?"</p><p>"Dear god not another tickle fight, I still have scars from the last war!" Sighed Crystal dramatically, raising her hand to her forehead like a damsel in distress. </p><p>"Oh hush, just ask me what you wanted to ask! I'm not gonna bite!" Gigi exclaimed.</p><p>"What if I want you to?" Crystal implied with a wink. She never failed to get Gigi going.</p><p>"Crystal Methyd."</p><p>"Fine! Will you come to my house after school today?" Crystal finally let out. Gigi was surprised that her quirky Crystal found that so hard to say.</p><p>"Of course I will, I was waiting for you to ask me! God, took you long enough!" Gigi enjoyed teasing Crystal, they both drove each other mad in the best of ways.</p><p>"Well there you go, you got your wish princess" Crystal jabbed. They made a great pairing, able to take the jokes and deliver them back with ease.</p><p>Although Gigi was laughing on the outside, her brain was doing somersaults. They were going to be alone again. They hadn't been alone since their kiss at the ice cream shop. Well, in the bathroom of the ice cream shop, but it was their moment so they didn't care. So many scenarios could occur. But one was stuck in Gigi's and Crystal's mind, the scenario where the two of them can kiss once again. They've both been craving it.</p><p>~</p><p>Crystal led Gigi up to her room like an excited little puppy, her curly hair bouncing with every step.</p><p>"Welcome to casa de Crystal!"</p><p>Crystal's room was large, covered in band posters and odd stickers. Her double bed was a deep, dark red, a contrast to her neon pink walls that practically screamed Crystal.</p><p>"Now I have a few ideas but we have to lead up to the big event!" Crystal proclaimed as she went over to her wardrobe and opened it, pulling out cards. Not just any cards.</p><p>"It's time for Uno!"</p><p>~</p><p>Crystal and Gigi played Uno until Gigi got sick of losing. She only won a single game out of the ten they played and therefore called Crystal a cheater. They watched a movie afterwards and chilled out on her bed, of course recognising the tension between them. Crystal and Gigi both knew that nobody was home and that they wouldn't be for a while, giving them time to think about what move to make. Towards the end of the movie Crystal inched closer to Gigi, taking her hand in hers. Their hands fit together perfectly, it just felt right. When the movie finished the girls didn't want to leave their comfy spot, but Crystal had an offer that was too good to refuse.</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Oh hell yes!" </p><p>The girls sat cross legged across each other and began asking questions and dishing out dares, starting off innocent.</p><p>"What's your favourite food?" asked Gigi.</p><p>"Spaghetti. It's clearly superior. I dare you to go lick my wall!" </p><p>After a crossed out sound from Gigi, she stalked over to Crystal's wall and turned her back to Crystal but turned her head so that she could keep eye contact. She slowly stuck out her tongue and stared into Crystal's dark eyes as she licked the wall as seductively as possible. She saw the shiver that ran through Crystal's body and they both knew that the truths and dares wouldn't be so innocent anymore. Gigi sauntered back over to Crystal on her bed and sat a little bit closer, so that their faces weren't as far apart.</p><p>"Truth" Crystal stated.</p><p>"Truth, okay... how bad do you wanna kiss me right now?" Gigi whispered, attempting to be sexy and succeeding in Crystal's eyes.</p><p>"You have no idea" replied Crystal in the same hushed tone. Her eyes kept darting down to her lips and up again.</p><p>"Dare" Gigi bravely said.</p><p>"I dare you to make me breathless."</p><p>Oh that, Gigi could do. She placed her hand on Crystal's thigh that was bare from her shorts that barely covered anything and drove Gigi absolutely crazy. She leaned in slowly but before Crystal could meet her halfway, Gigi gently pushed her to lay down. Crystal looked so delicate lying there, her beautiful curls laid out perfectly against her pillows. Gigi hovered above her, placing herself between her thighs and making Crystal gasp. She finally locked their lips after she couldn't stand Crystal's pleading look any longer. She had to give her what she wanted.</p><p>They kissed slowly for a while, enjoying each other's presence and letting their hands wander. Crystal's hands locked around Gigi's neck while the other girl placed her hands on Crystal's waist. Crystal's fingers found Gigi's wavy brown locks and she gave them a small tug, forcing a soft moan to escape Gigi's mouth. The redhead wrapped her legs tighter around Gigi's waist and pulled her closer. Crystal needed that friction against her crotch, Gigi was getting her frustrated fast.</p><p>Gigi disconnected their lips to trail them down Crystal's neck, lightly biting and then looking up at Crystal for permission.</p><p>"Mark me please" Crystal moaned. She was more submissive than Gigi imagined, but she was most definitely not complaining. Nope. Not in the slightest. She sucked and bit her neck and left small kisses over whatever bruise she left behind. She nearly felt bad for hurting Crystal but the encouraging groans were spurring her on. Gigi could feel her grinding against her stomach. She was needy and Gigi adored that. </p><p>Crystal's hands made their way down to Gigi's chest but instead of lingering there, she gave Gigi a small shove, telling her to lie down instead. Gigi complied and let herself be open to whatever Crystal had in mind. Crystal's hands were back on Gigi's breasts in an instant, caressing her gently, as if she was a little scared she might break her. </p><p>"Do what you want with me baby."</p><p>That was all Crystal needed to hear before she started playing with Gigi's nipples over her shirt. Gigi wasn't wearing a bra as she didn't really need to since her boobs were quite small. Crystal loved that. Gigi was moaning like an angel, high pitched and wanting. With every touch to her body, Gigi felt herself light up.</p><p>"If you keep making those noises I'm not gonna wanna stop baby girl" Crystal muttered in her ear.</p><p>"I wish you didn't have to" Gigi whined, clearly wanting to go further. She could feel her underwear soaking through with the need to be touched.</p><p>"We'll go further soon baby I promise." Gigi believed her because Crystal was just as needy as her. They both knew that they should keep it at making out for the time being. They weren't even officially dating yet. They shared slow kisses in a way of calming down and then slowly sat up, embracing each other still.</p><p>"You make me crazy Crystal Methyd."</p><p>"Right back at you Miss Goode. I don't know what you want, but I'd love to be able to call you my girlfriend" Crystal told her. There was so much care in her voice and Gigi felt safe in her loving arms.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm ready to come out. I want you. I wanna be your girlfriend, but can we keep it on the down low for a while and not tell people? Just until I'm ready and I'm sure that won't be long."</p><p>"Anything for you princess."</p><p>Gigi was sure her heart was going to explode as she sat in the arms of the craziest girl on earth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi decides to introduce Crystal to her mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos trust me it means so much :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>At school Crystal and Gigi were inseparable and everybody noticed. They didn't see all the hand holding and small pecks on the lips when nobody was watching, but the tension between them was undeniable. Gigi thought the world of her kooky girlfriend and she would do absolutely anything for her. She just wasn't quite ready to reveal that to the world yet.</p><p>Crystal was round Gigi's house, a regular occurrence at this point, and they sat cuddling as they watched American Horror Story. Crystal had a few questions for her stunning girlfriend.</p><p>"Baby I don't wanna push anything, but why don't you feel comfortable coming out?" Gigi was a little shocked by the question but she expected it. They had been dating for a couple weeks now in secret, of course Crystal would start to wonder.</p><p>"My first crush in high school was on this stuck up blonde bitch. I didn't want to like her, I couldn't help it. One day she saw me looking at her for way too long and called me out on it. The whole class then had an inside joke that I wanted to kiss her. The look of disgust on her face put me off ever being myself in public. My mom moved my school after I told her I was being bullied, of course I didn't tell her what it was about. I mean for fuck sake, I know she will accept me I just can't bring myself to tell her" Gigi admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. Crystal was quick to sit her girlfriend up and wipe the tears away as they fell down her rosy cheeks.</p><p>"Is that why you don't want me to meet your mom yet? In case she gets suspicious?" Crystal questioned her with love in her eyes. Gigi nodded as the tears began to fade away with every word from the redhead. </p><p>"I want you to meet her today. I won't mention the word girlfriend but I need you to meet her, my mom's awesome" Gigi laughed as she thought about her loving mother.</p><p>"Yeah I'll leave out all the times I've made her daughter speechless shall I?" Crystal teased as she grabbed Gigi by the waist. </p><p>"Please do!" Gigi begged as Crystal kissed her neck. She never left marks because she knew Gigi was shyer than her. Crystal had to make up many excuses for the mysterious bruises on her neck however. She wasn't sure how long the burn from the curling iron excuse would work. I mean for God's sake, she didn't even own a curling iron!</p><p>"Okay before you get ahead of yourself Crystal Elizabeth, let's go downstairs and see her. Just maybe fix your hair a little first" Gigi suggested as she had tugged on Crystal's curls in their earlier make out session. Crystal's hair was a lost cause when it came to taming it but her girlfriend absolutely adored it. Her messy angel.</p><p>They both wandered down the stairs and into the living room where Gigi's mom was hiding out because Gigi didn't want her mom to embarrass her in front of her "friend". Gigi entered the living room with Crystal following shyly behind.</p><p>"Mom this is Crystal, I thought you should finally meet her" Gigi said with a smile as she brought Crystal forward by the arm.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you Miss Goode" Crystal greeted with a slight shake to her normally loud and confident voice. Gigi's heart started beating ever faster because Crystal would call her Miss Goode whenever she teased her, in true Crystal fashion.</p><p>"Oh please I've heard so much about you, call me Kristi!" Gigi's mom insisted. Crystal already felt more comfortable around her.</p><p>"I know you've been making Gigi very happy, thank you for welcoming her so sweetly to her new school, lord knows what she would have done without you!"</p><p>Gigi was turning as bright as Crystal's blush and both Crystal and her mom noticed and giggled.</p><p>"She would be done for without me, she's rather hopeless" Crystal teased once again, earning a small smack from Gigi.</p><p>"It's been so nice meeting you Kristi but my mom's expecting me home, she still thinks I'm 8 years old so it's my curfew" explained Crystal with a frown because she really didn't want to leave.</p><p>Gigi and her mom said their goodbyes to Crystal at the door and then shut it, leaving only Gigi and her mom. </p><p>"The way you look at that girl, god. That's how I looked at your dad when we first met. She's such a sweetheart Gigi, don't you let go of that one".</p><p>Gigi stood there gobsmacked as her mom went to walk into the kitchen, Gigi on her trail.</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"A mother knows, baby. I've known for a while, the principal let me know about the bullying before you did. Evil teenagers. Besides, you're drop dead gorgeous and you've never had a boyfriend, you were either a lesbian or you had massive commitment problems!"</p><p>Gigi and her mother bursted out into laughter, the sound filling Gigi's heart with a cosy warmth that she could definitely get used to. Gigi ran to her mother and hugged her so tight that she could barely breathe, but neither of them minded. They stood there holding each other, vulnerability and love in the air.</p><p>"Also Gigi, go easier on Crystal's neck. Poor girl, are you a vampire or something?"</p><p>Gigi let go of her mother and dashed up the stairs in embarrassment, whining all the way. Now that her mom knew, Gigi felt like she could do anything. She sent a text to Crystal letting her know that she knew about them, earning her a few love hearts from her amazing partner. Neither of the girls felt happier. Now it was just coming out to their friends and they had a perfect idea of how to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls all find out about Gigi and Crystal, but is it really a shock?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 8</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning after Gigi came out to her mom, she woke with a smile on her face. She felt as though nothing could rain on her parade. She was also awful at keeping secrets, so she was thrilled that her and Crystal would now get to reveal their relationship. Crystal had been buzzing with excitement all week, ever since they made their plan.</p><p>Crystal knocked on her door for school that day, a routine they had gotten into almost instantly. When they were walking to school they started to go over their plan, though it was only simple, they liked wondering what would happen. How would their friends all react?</p><p>"Wait, I have an idea!" Crystal announced as she stopped them in their tracks. They were near a cluster of trees, which they used to their advantage. Crystal yanked Gigi by the arm (with care of course) and hid them both behind a huge oak tree. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Gigi asked, confused as to where her girlfriend was going with this. But to be honest, she was always a little bit puzzled by Crystal everyday. It was one of the things she got used to in their relationship.</p><p>"We're gonna make them speculate even more baby" Crystal explained before she pulled down Gigi's turtle neck jumper and latched onto Gigi's neck, sucking and biting, creating dark and beautiful hickeys. Gigi gasped and moaned at the feeling, she'd never let Crystal mark her before in fear of what their friends would say if they found out. But this was gonna be fun.</p><p>Crystal left 5 hickeys in various spots on her neck, leaving Gigi grinning ear to ear. Her shirt obviously hid them while she wanted them to, but she was going to make sure her friends caught sight of them.</p><p>"Right, let's go princess, can't be late for school."</p><p>~</p><p>The day was going by smoothly, Gigi making sure her turtle neck jumper was still hiding her hickeys through every class. Gigi and Crystal would hold hands under the table in Art, Math and any other time they could get away with it. Then came lunch where the girls all sat at their usual table, with Jaida and Crystal on either side of Gigi. Nicky and Heidi started up a conversation on the cute boys in Science, and Jan and Jackie were in a deep discussion about whether or not lesbians are the superior race. </p><p>"God it's hot in here" Gigi sighed as she pulled down her turtleneck just a touch to "lose some heat". Jaida looked to her as she revealed more of her neck and the audible gasp made Crystal smirk.</p><p>"Girl! Someone's been sucking on your neck!" Jaida shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone on the table. Gigi blushed even though this was now part of their plan. She'd have to praise Crystal later for the amazing idea. All the girls stared at the dark marks that were slightly visible now and started asking questions.</p><p>"Girl or guy?" Heidi questioned her. Gigi simply rolled her eyes and said that she wouldn't tell. The girls were all begging Gigi to just give her some hints.</p><p>"Okay, they have an A in their name" Gigi confessed.</p><p>"That could be anybody!" Jan exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, almost in defeat. Even though they were all thinking Crystal, they gave up on that idea when Crystal seemed just as interested as them on who had given Gigi the marks.</p><p>"Come on tell us if it's a girl or a guy, please Gigi!" Crystal begged. It seemed rather convincing to the rest of the girls, none of them suspecting anything unusual.</p><p>"Fine. Girl" Gigi admitted before she turned her head towards Crystal and decided that now was the time for their plan to be put into action. Crystal was the first to lean in, grasping Gigi's brown waves and pulling her into an intense kiss. They both had their eyes closed but could feel the stares from everyone on the table, and a few people in the canteen. They heard the gasps from Jan and Jackie and the "oh my gods" of Heidi as they locked lips. Crystal licked at Gigi's bottom lip, teasing her before she pulled away, not wanting to cause <em>too </em>much of a scene.</p><p>They turned back to everyone on the table and nothing could have prepared them for the looks on their faces. Jaws were on the ground, eyes were as wide as could be without popping out of their skull. Jaida was even bracing herself on the table out of shock. Crystal and Gigi chuckled as they high fived each other out of happiness for their plan succeeding. The first one to talk was Jackie.</p><p>"When did you two start dating?" She asked in a sly tone.</p><p>"About a week after we met" Gigi responded, not thinking anything of it.</p><p>"Yes!!" Nicky cried out, bouncing up and down in her seat out of joy. Heidi, Jaida, Jackie and Jan however, all groaned in frustration as they dipped their hands into their pockets and each pulled out $10, handing it to Nicky as she thanked them. Crystal and Gigi were now the ones who were confused, looking to the girls for an answer.</p><p>"I was a couple days out!" Jaida groaned, annoyed that she didn't get the money. It suddenly hit them.</p><p>"You guys bet on when we'd start dating?" Crystal asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.</p><p>"Yeaaah" All the girls replied, Nicky sounding much more cheerful than the rest of them. Gigi and Crystal stared at each other in shock before giggling at the fact that they were not subtle about their crush at all. All the girls suspected something even before they did.</p><p>"It's okay it's okay, we haven't made bets on when they're gonna fuck yet" Jan told the girls with optimism in her voice. Gigi's cheeks began turning pink and Crystal just threw her head back and roared with laughter.</p><p>"You haven't already have you?!" Heidi teased. </p><p>"No!!" Gigi insisted as she hid her face in Crystal's neck, her girlfriend stroking her hair in comfort. Gigi was so embarrassed, whereas Crystal didn't really care. But Gigi had always been the more shy one.</p><p>"Leave me alone I'm just a child!" Gigi let out, though it was muffled as she was still buried in Crystal's neck.</p><p>"Hey I'm not into kids!"</p><p>Crystal always knew how to make her laugh, she just got her. Everyone on the table took pity on Gigi and congratulated the couple, Jan and Jackie planning for a double date. Gigi loved the sensation of feeling free. Everybody accepted her, she had the most beautiful girlfriend on earth and her mom was just an absolute legend. How could things get better than this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi has another encounter with the popular mean girls...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys!! I'm so sorry for the late update, I promise that you'll get two updates today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 9</span>
</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't a thing in the world that could bring Gigi down. She felt as though her mind was only fixated on Crystal Methyd. Her face, her body, her soul. After she came out to her friends (even though they all suspected it anyway) she felt a wave of relief wash over her instantly. Crystal did not let go of her hand all through lunch. They were both enjoying the freedom of not having to hide their feelings. Gigi had never felt more grateful towards her mom for moving her to Missouri. </p><p>It was time for dance again and Gigi and Jaida were nervous. Everyone had to give an example of a dance routine they had come up with themself. Gigi had practiced in front of Crystal on many ocassions and no matter how many times Crystal assured her it was amazing, Gigi couldn't stop the butterflies that came when she thought about having to dance in front of everyone. Gigi was a lover of ballet and her friends often called her the tinkerbell of dance, saying she always looked fragile and soft when she moved. Gigi liked that. She wanted to look like a small fairy, she enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness.</p><p>"I'm quaking in my louboutins girl" Jaida expressed as they stretched thoroughly. It was strange seeing Jaida so shaken, the girl was usually the CEO of confidence. Gigi admired her for showing her vulnerability.</p><p>"As long as I don't fall on my ass I'll call that a good day" Gigi sighed as she looked over at the other girls in their class. A few of them were very nice, treating Gigi and Jaida with kindness respect. Then there was the bitch squad, the 3 girls that Crystal had disrespected that day at lunch. Gigi looked up to Crystal for being able to insult them for being dicks, when she knows she would probably just cry.</p><p>It was time for the performances, Jaida begging to go last but being made to go first. Jaida was like Gigi, a ballet queen at heart. Her toes pointed and her legs straightened. She looked like a queen as she effortlessly swayed across the room to her chosen music. Gigi's eyes were watching her every move and she could not spot any mistakes. Jaida was going to be over the moon!</p><p>After the routine was finished, Jaida hopped back over to Gigi excitedly, back to her confident self.</p><p>"I don't even know why I was worried, I fucking slayed!" Gigi laughed with her friend before she was called up. Oh god. She told herself to stop worrying since Jaida's routine couldn't have gone better, hers was going to be the same.</p><p>The music started and Gigi felt her body link with her soul as her limbs began to obey the piano that played from the small speaker. Her dark hair was pulled into a neat bun, making her look the part of a graceful ballerina. Apart from the slight shaking that came with her nerves, Gigi was owning that stage. Her legs looked a mile long and everybody was hooked on her dancing. When the music began to fade away, Gigi gave a light bow as the applause began. She grinned from ear to ear and ran over to Jaida.</p><p>"Gigi!! How much did you practice that, damn!" Jaida exclaimed, slightly taken aback by Gigi's dancing. She knew she was good, but that was beautiful. Gigi couldn't stop smiling all the way through the other girl's performances, proud of herself for nailing her routine. Everyone did very well and their dance teacher was incredibly proud of them. She decided to let them out early.</p><p>As all the girls gathered their things in the dance studio, Gigi noticed the bitch squad strolling over to her and Jaida. Her heart began beating quicker as she noticed the main girl's smirk.</p><p>"You know you actually performed really well Gigi!" The girl said as she came to a stop in front of Gigi and Jaida. They were both a little confused, why was she being nice?</p><p>"uh, thank yo-"</p><p>"Well you know, good for a dyke anyway. I'm surprised you could pull yourself away from your girlfriend for long enough to even touch your toes" the girl snickered as Gigi's face dropped.</p><p>"Sarah just fuck off!" Jaida defended Gigi as she moved forwards in a threatening manner. Gigi felt herself start to tremble as adrenaline rushed through her. She didn't like confrontation, she wanted to leave.</p><p>"Jaida, why do you hang out with them? You're not even a lesbo, why do you talk with people that have their heads so far up pussies that they can't even see you?" Sarah giggled as the other two girls chuckled at her insults. They walked away, still laughing as they exited the studio. Gigi could feel tears threatening to spill over and Jaida turned around to comfort her.</p><p>"Gigi don't listen to them!"</p><p>Gigi could barley hear her. Her heart was beating too quick for her body to keep up. She ran out of the room and down to the school bathroom to hide.</p><p>She stared at herself in the large mirror, taking in her red eyes and her smudged mascara. Why did she even care what they said? She was happy with Crystal! But the memories of the bullies that picked on her years ago came running back to haunt her again. She quickly entered an empty stall and thanked God that nobody was in the bathroom as she began to sob. She couldn't help it. Why did she have to be born different? Why did those girls hate her so much for who she was? Gigi was feeling lower than she had in a while, her high from hours ago fading away into complete darkness...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fucking awesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal finds Gigi having a mental breakdown :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 10</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Crystal had left her class early (making an excuse of needing the bathroom at the last 10 minutes of the lesson) just so that she could surprise Gigi after her routine. She knew her girlfriend had been worrying about it recently and so she wanted to praise her for overcoming her fears and performing in front of everybody. As Crystal walked down the long hallway to the dance studio, she saw Jaida near the changing rooms, frantically searching around.</p><p>"Gigi? Gigi?!!" Jaida was shouting as she entered the changing rooms and then quickly dashed out when Gigi was nowhere to be seen. Crystal didn't think very much of it.</p><p>"You've lost my girl?" Crystal asked in a teasing tone, but Jaida didn't look very pleased. She looked worried. That was strange for Jaida.</p><p>"Crystal, Sarah spoke to her!" Jaida cried out. That was all Crystal needed to hear. She knew that those popular girls despised their friend group, not to mention that they'd already gone after Gigi on day one. Crystal had been at this school for a while now, she's learned to throw back the insults when they were dished out to her. But she remembered her first encounter with these girls. The horrible names and the tears that fell down Crystal's face. She remembered the many times she hid out in the bathroom away from their harsh words.</p><p>The bathroom.</p><p>Crystal sped off down the halls to the closest school bathroom. She knew Gigi would be in here. She was a very private girl and enjoyed her own company, of course she wasn't going to stand there and cry as Jaida held her. But Crystal knew that she could comfort her right now. It was her duty, it's what she signed up for when she took on the girlfriend role.</p><p>She opened the door so quickly that it slammed against the wall and nearly came back to hit her in the face. Crystal walked inside slowly and quietly, just in case she'd got it wrong and Gigi wasn't in here at all.</p><p>"Gigi?" Crystal threw her name out into the seemingly empty bathroom. Someone was in a stall but they didn't respond to the name. Crystal nearly left the bathroom, thinking Gigi was somewhere else before she heard a small sniffle. It was barely there but Crystal heard it. She got on her hands and knees and peeked at the small gap between the stall door and the floor. She saw a small pair of ballet shoes that were dead still. Gigi didn't want Crystal to know she was there.</p><p>"Baby, are you gonna tiptoe your way out or am I gonna have to come and get you?"</p><p>A small giggle came from the stall and Gigi knew her cover was blown. She couldn't help it, Crystal always knew how to make her smile, even if she'd only known her for a small amount of time.</p><p>"I didn't want you to see me like this" Gigi whispered to her worried girlfriend. Crystal's heart shattered when she heard the shake in Gigi's fragile voice. Her girlfriend wasn't keen on making her emotions known. Crystal had to encourage Gigi to show her feelings. Gigi felt as if she was being a burden, piling her problems onto Crystal. That was never the case.</p><p>"I wanna see you no matter how you are. Your best and your worst. Now come on because I don't think I'm strong enough to kick the door down!"</p><p>Gigi reluctantly unlocked the stall to let Crystal inside. The redhead observed her girlfriend, sat on the toilet lid, her gorgeous makeup ruined. Crystal still thought she looked breathtaking. But it still broke her heart to think that Gigi had been in here on her own, stuck with her thoughts and the mean words that Sarah had struck her with.</p><p>Crystal shut the stall door behind her, coming to stand in front of Gigi. Crystal grabbed a makeup wipe out of her school bag and looked to Gigi. When her girlfriend nodded, Crystal began wiping her face ever so carefully to avoid Gigi complaining about wrinkles. Some more tears fell down Gigi's cheeks, but Crystal didn't ask about them. She just removed her girlfriend's makeup in silence, keeping her other hand on Gigi's lap. Just so that Gigi could feel her. So that she knew Crystal was there for her through all the awful times.</p><p>When Crystal had finished wiping away the last bit of mascara, Gigi looked up at her girlfriend, her skin slightly red and eyes a bit puffy from the crying. Crystal couldn't help but pull her up to embrace her. Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal tightly, holding onto her as if she was the only thing keeping her upright. She probably was.</p><p>"So what did that little straight slut say to you?"</p><p>Gigi gasped at her girlfriends language. Crystal was never usually one to swear. She only used that language when she was defending people or if her and Gigi were making out.</p><p>"The usual. I'm a big dyke" Gigi sniffed out. Crystal pulled back from the hug to look her in the eyes.</p><p>"I've been hearing that for years gorgeous, but I'm used to it. I know it must be so hard for you" Crystal whispered to her partner who must have been hurting so much.</p><p>Gigi looked into Crystal's eyes and saw her world. Gigi couldn't find herself caring in the moment about the words of those bitchy girls. She got to experience the feeling of love. Gigi was sure that was what this was. Love.</p><p>"It just gets to me in the moment, you know? Like right now I don't care. I'm a huge dyke for you Crystal. A massive raging lesbo!!" Gigi shouted as she looked stronger than ever before. It was as if she found her strength again.</p><p>"Why should I let it bother me? That bitch is gonna be stuck with guys that can't get her off meanwhile I'm with a literal model!"</p><p>Now it was Crystal's turn to tear up as she watched her girlfriend find herself. Gigi was becoming so much stronger right before her eyes.</p><p>"You know what... we're gonna get them back" Gigi declared before dragging Crystal out of the school bathrooms and down the long and narrow school corridors. They bumped into Jaida on the way.</p><p>"Woah woah, girl are you okay? Where are we going?" Jaida asked, confused and trying to keep up with Gigi who was marching and pulling Crystal along.</p><p>"To get them back?" Crystal said but it came out as more of a question. She didn't know what Gigi had in mind. All she knew was that she was excited for it. </p><p>Gigi, Crystal and Jaida were out in the parking lot, storming towards Sarah and her mindless group of friends who saw them coming. They stood by a shiny red car, and instead of getting inside, they decided to see how this would play out. </p><p>"Oh look who it is, the le-"</p><p>"I'm gonna cut you off right there Sarah. You see, I am a lesbian. I'm a gigantic lesbian with a girlfriend who is also a flaming homosexual. And that's just fine. You wanna know why it's fine? Because while you're getting yourself off in an empty room because your boyfriend couldn't do it for you, I'm gonna be having my mind blown every motherfucking day." And with that, Gigi held the back of Crystal's head and pulled her in for a long, wet and unforgettable kiss. Crystal purposely started moaning into Gigi's mouth as Jaida was in hysterics. She couldn't stop laughing as Sarah's jaw practically dropped to the ground. The two girls pulled away from each other reluctantly before Gigi turned back to them once again.</p><p>"Being a lesbian seems pretty fucking awesome right now!" She proclaimed before her, Crystal and Jaida were heading back to the school to find their friends. Jaida of course, laughing the entire way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Useless?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal and Gigi are ready to take their relationship to the next level ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm aware that I'm not the best at writing smut but I know some of y'all are lacking in smuts to read so I'm doing this for you lmao. Will also be writing male Gigi and Crystal one shot smut tonight x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 11</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Crystal and Gigi had been dating for a couple months now and they couldn't be happier. From the many dates on the beach to the sleepovers and make out sessions, they were living their best life. Gigi had met Crystal's parents. She was shaking the whole time and Crystal had to hold her hand to stop her from passing out. Gigi wanted to make a good impression and make Crystal's parents aware that she would take care of their daughter. They definitely got the message. They loved having Gigi round and the girl's got to spend even more time together.</p><p>They had joined Jackie and Jan on a double date where they all had a very <em>friendly </em>debate on what the best boy band was. For a lesbian Crystal was over the top obsessed with One Direction and she would refuse to accept any other opinion on them that wasn't a form of worship. Gigi and Jackie were laughing the entire time that Jan and Crystal were arguing. (Jan was a big fan of Jonas Brothers)</p><p>Crystal was obviously more confident when it came to anything gay, so she never wanted to pressure Gigi into anything sexual. But Gigi was getting frustrated. When her and Crystal were making out she always tried to take it further but Crystal always seemed to cut it off. She didn't understand why. Was she not attracted to her? What was the problem?</p><p>Gigi had planned a sleepover on Friday night. Since Gigi's mom was out visiting her sister all weekend, she told Gigi that her and Crystal could have the house to themselves. Gigi couldn't wait, and she was determined to find out what was up with Crystal.</p><p>When Friday rolled around and Crystal and Gigi were snuggled up in bed watching a movie, Gigi began to move closer to her, if that was even possible. She laid her head down on Crystal's chest, earning her a a light gasp from her girlfriend. Gigi smirked at the sound. They were both in their pyjamas but neither of them were wearing underwear. Just vests and shorts. That was the only thing separating them. Gigi could see through the thin layer of Crystal's vest that her nipples were getting hard. Gigi raised her hand to tease them between her fingers, making Crystal moan as her girlfriend played with her breasts.</p><p>Gigi rolled over and straddled Crystal's hips, looking into Crystal's eyes for a moment to see how she was feeling. Gigi was hit with a pleading stare that was practically dripping in arousal. With that, she lifted Crystal's vest over the top of her head and lowered herself down to kiss all over her chest. Gigi licked at one nipple as she played with the other, rolling it between her fingers. Crystal was getting wetter by the second, feeling her body tremble as she had never felt this horny before in her life. Gigi writhed in Crystal's lap, trying to get some friction against her pussy which was wetter than a fucking river.</p><p>"Let me make you feel good baby girl please" Gigi begged as she lowered her hand down to go underneath Crystal's shorts. She felt the girl tense up underneath her. She was confused once again since she knew Crystal had no problem with sex. It must have been to do with Gigi.</p><p>"Crys, am I doing something wrong?" Gigi asked as she withdrew her hand and looked into Crystal's loving eyes.</p><p>"Baby no, god no! I just... worry that you might regret it" Crystal admitted in a small voice. Now it all made sense to her. Gigi was never the one to really express her sexual feelings too much, in fear of embarassing herself. She must have been sending all the wrong signals.</p><p>"I just wanna make sure you want me just as much as I want you" Crystal mumbled as she took Gigi's hand in hers. Gigi took that hand and guided it towards her shorts, slipping it underneath. Crystal whined as Gigi pressed her fingers against her soaking wet folds.</p><p>"Can you feel how much I want you now?"</p><p>Crystal couldn't take this anymore. She lowered her fingers down to Gigi's entrance, inserting two of them and pumping them in and out at a fast pace. The sound of wetness filled the room, only making them more turned on.</p><p>"Ohh fuck Crys, you're so good at this. You fuck me so good oh my god" Gigi sighed as she was fingered by the redhead. Crystal was shocked that her precious angel could be this dirty. Though she should have gathered that as soon as Gigi guided her hand to her pussy.</p><p>Gigi's heavy breathing filled the room as Crystal's wrist began to ache at the awkward angle. She took her fingers out, making Gigi whine in frustration and confusion. Those whines quickly turned to moans as Crystal began circling her clit gently, applying just enough pressure to make her lose her mind. Crystal had never had sex before, neither had Gigi, they were just going with what felt right. And Gigi had never felt so right in her entire life. Her body ached for Crystal, her clit throbbed against her gentle fingers. Everything felt like too much and not enough all at the same time. Gigi could feel that she was about to explode, and she knew how she wanted to have her orgasm.</p><p>"W-wait" She gasped out, making Crystal's fingers come to a stop. Before Crystal could ask the brunette what was wrong, Gigi was taking off her shorts and pulling Crystal up for another kiss. With Crystal sat upright and against the headboard of the bed, Gigi straddled her once again, her pussy directly on Crystal's smooth, tan thigh. Gigi spread her folds apart and began rocking back and forth, rubbing her clit against Crystal's thick thighs. Crystal could see the pure desire written all over her face. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut tightly. The pink tint on her cheeks was either from arousal or embarrassment, and Crystal couldn't tell which one it was.</p><p>"I bet you've thought about this for a while. Rubbing yourself against me, so needy. So pliant in my hands" Crystal whispered against Gigi's neck after she left a large hickey there. Gigi's movements sped up at her girlfriend's words. The dirty talk was sending her over the edge and fast.</p><p>"Come for me sweetheart. Make a mess all over me."</p><p>Gigi's moans reached their loudest point and she shuddered against Crystal as her clit throbbed and she covered Crystal's thigh in her slick. She was breathing heavily as she came down from her high, hiding her face in Crystal's neck.</p><p>"Don't be shy baby, you did so good" Crystal insisted, making Gigi pull back and leave a wet kiss against her lips. Gigi looked down and saw a huge wet spot on Crystal's shorts.</p><p>"Wait, did you come?" Gigi asked, puzzled as to how the redhead had made such a mess.</p><p>"No, no. Just got very <em>very</em> wet watching you wriggle about on my lap."</p><p>Gigi blushed slightly, knowing she probably looked like a mess.</p><p>"Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel Crys" Gigi whispered before she slid down her body until she reached the soaking wet shorts. She pulled them down quickly, knowing Crystal wouldn't be able to wait much longer. Gigi was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, but there was nothing she wanted more than to make her baby girl feel that way too.</p><p>Crystal shut her eyes tightly, afraid she would come instantly if she saw what Gigi was doing. She expected to feel fingers on her clit, but what she felt instead was Gigi's tongue giving small licks to the bundle of nerves. Crystal's hips bucked wildly in the air as Gigi licked her over and over, sometimes circling her clit and other times fucking her entrance with her talented tongue. Crystal's legs wrapped around Gigi's shoulders, pulling her in as much as she possibly could. Crystal dared to open her eyes and she was met with the sight of Gigi tongue fucking her as she stared up at Crystal. Her normally blue eyes had practically turned black with how large her pupils had become. Somehow she was smirking even with her mouth on Crystal's most sensitive area.</p><p>Crystal couldn't help herself, she felt the high building and building until she pretty much screamed and Gigi knew she was coming. She worked her through it, sucking up all her juices as she came on Gigi's tongue. Crystal couldn't stop letting out high pitched sounds and moving her legs. She nearly suffocated Gigi with her pussy at one point. Gigi didn't mind. </p><p>When she had finally finished, Gigi lifted her head to meet Crystal in a passionate kiss. Crystal could taste herself on her partner's tongue, making her crazy all over again.</p><p>"Not bad for a couple of useless lesbians, huh?" Gigi giggled. Crystal had to agree as she chuckled at Gigi's words. They would most definitely be making the most of their time alone this weekend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Perfection in a bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal is worried about her girlfriend when she starts to feel insecure in their relationship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that this update was late! The story will probably end in a few chapters and I'm still thinking of a good ending :) also apologies for any spelling mistakes, I was very tired when I wrote this hehe x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Chapter 12</span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Okay truth or dare" Jackie asked Jan as all girls huddled round for a fun game. They were all having their first sleepover together since Gigi joined their group and after much discussion, they decided to sit down for truth or dare. They were at Jaida's house since her parents were visiting relatives.</p><p>"Truth" Jan replied, avoiding a dare from Jackie because she knew she'd have to do something ridiculous like eat a plant or something.</p><p>"Hmmm... Who's the hottest girl in the school?" Jackie asked, staring at Jan with great intensity.</p><p>"Obviously you!</p><p>"But is that what you really think?" Jackie asked her again, trying to catch her out.</p><p>"Why else do I stay with you, it sure as hell ain't that personality!" Jan teased her girlfriend who slapped her affectionately on the arm.</p><p>"Nicky, truth or dare?" Heidi interrupted Jackie and Jan before they started an argument or a make out session.</p><p>"Dare" Nicky bravely announced.</p><p>"Kiss Jaida!" Heidi shrieked. She had that in mind for a while clearly, since the words left her lips before Nicky even finished speaking.<br/>Jaida turned to the girls in shock as she has been on her phone this whole time and had no clue what was happening.</p><p>"Do I get a say in this?" She questioned.</p><p>"Nope! Pucker up!" Crystal squealed as Nicky moved towards Jaida pretending to be seductive. Jaida rolled her eyes and grabbed Nicky, yanking her forward and smashing their lips together for a few of seconds. When they pulled away the group stared at them in surprise as they all expected Jaida to back out.</p><p>"Hmm. May have to consider the bisexual life" Jaida mumbled, turning back to her phone. All the girls giggled as the French girl turned red under their stares.</p><p>"Okay Crystal it's your turn!" Jan pointed at Crystal as if she was picking a victim for her new creepy torture device or something. Crystal groaned but eventually picked truth, Gigi watching how this was gonna go down.</p><p>"Miss Crystal Methyd... are you a virgin?" The whole group was staring at Crystal, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Dick virgin yes, very much so. Can't say the same for pussyyyy..." Crystal teased. Gigi was blushing as she recalled the many times they had sex after their first. Crystal was horny at least 99% of the time.</p><p>"Not Mandy?" Jan asked, making Gigi's thoughts come to a standstill. Who the fuck was Mandy?</p><p>"What? No I mean, she did some things to me but I was too nervous to give anything back" Crystal admitted, looking to Gigi and seeing her response. Gigi looked hurt. She knew that whatever Crystal did before they got together wasn't her business but it made her angry to think of anyone else touching her girlfriend.</p><p>"Ohhh so it was little miss Goode, huh?" Jan laughed as she poked Gigi in the arm. Gigi gave a soft chuckle but her mind was elsewhere. Crystal had pretty much already been with another girl. Even if she did nothing to her, the girl did things to Crystal. What if Gigi was awful compared to this Mandy? Gigi didn't have any experience at all!<br/>The group changed the subject rather quickly, everyone agreeing to play Cluedo. Around half way through the game, Gigi was still thinking about her problem. She felt so insecure, she probably didn't have a clue how to make Crystal feel good. </p><p><br/>"Just need to pee quickly" Gigi muttered before she left the cosy bedroom to wander around the halls in search for Jaida's bathroom. She didn't need to pee. She needed to think.<br/>When she reached the bathroom she leant over the sink and let her thoughts run free. She didn't want to feel sad, or angry, or jealous but she couldn't help it. At that moment the queen of interrupting her thoughts walked in, Crystal Methyd.</p><p>"Crystal I-"</p><p>"Before you say anything I need to apologise. Technically yeah I was a virgin to doing anything to a girl, and I didn't want to admit that a girl has done stuff to me in case it made you feel insecure. I never want you to feel like that Gigi. I never want you thinking that your best isn't good enough because it always is and always will be" Crystal poured her heart out to the girl standing in front of her, both of them looking ridiculous having a heartfelt moment in their pyjamas. </p><p>"What did she do anyway?" Gigi had to ask. Her curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>"Fingered me, ate me out. That stuff" Gigi felt the rage rising in the pit of her stomach once again, the jealousy taking over.</p><p>"I hate thinking that someone else has had you" Gigi admitted.</p><p>"She may have had me but she never made me orgasm."</p><p>Gigi's rage suddenly disappeared. What? Crystal was so quick to orgasm with her, and there was no way it was fake, girls know a fake orgasm when they see one. Gigi felt a lot better when she heard that, actually smiling at the thought.</p><p>"Sucks for her I guess" Gigi moved forward to join lips with Crystal, her hands wandering under her top to play with her breasts. Gigi loved Crystal's tits, they were larger than her own and felt so so soft under her small hands. Crystal sighed quietly at the feeling of Gigi playing with her nipple, but she knew what she wanted to do.</p><p>"I've put you through too much worrying tonight baby doll, let me take care of you" Crystal said before she laid down on Jaida's bathroom floor. They would be worrying about germs if it wasn't for the fact that Jaida's house was absolutely spotless and probably hadn't seen a spot of dirt in years.</p><p>Before Gigi could ask what Crystal was doing on the floor, Crystal was beckoning her with her finger to come forward. Gigi knew what they were going to do. It was her favourite position and the redhead knew that and wanted to treat her girlfriend. Gigi shimmied out of her pyjama bottoms before sliding her thong down her slim legs and straddling Crystal's chest. Crystal dragged her the rest of the way forward by her hips until Gigi was sitting on her face, making Gigi gasp in pleasure at the familiar feeling. Crystal's tongue was circling her clit in a matter of seconds, working Gigi up and making her wet. She knew that they didn't have much time and decided to make Gigi come fast. But she knew how to make the orgasm especially intense. Crystal lowered her tongue to Gigi's entrance and moved it in and out of her slowly, before she raised her thumb to take over the rubbing on her clit. </p><p>Gigi felt like she was in heaven as her girlfriend's tongue sped up their movements, contrasting the slow speed on her clit. The pleasure was overwhelming in an incredible way and she felt the walls come down. She tried to hold in her moans as wave after wave of orgasm crashed into her. She felt liquid coming out of her, squirting onto Crystal's tongue, the girl swallowing it all. Gigi shook on top of her for a few more moments before she got up on shaky legs. Crystal joined her, giving her a passionate kiss so that Gigi could taste her own juices.</p><p>"Before you complain that I didn't get to orgasm, you can make me come tomorrow morning if we wake up early and sneak away from everyone else." Crystal winked and exited the bathroom, leaving a content Gigi behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>